Angel's Golden Fiddle
by KrazedKat
Summary: Raziel was raised into this. After her mother was taken, she and her father did everything they could to hunt down the coven that killed her. But what happens when a hunt goes wrong? Her little world is about to get a whole lot more complicated. T for swearing in later chapters, slight violence and mentioned gore-ish.


Running. I remember running. The branches hit and stung my face. My father had been lost in the cave. If I could get to the road, I'd be safe. I could grab the holy water from the truck.  
>This was supposed to be the last kill. The last time we would need to track another coven. Of course, my mother was among these. My father couldn't bare to kill her, and so I had to. I had to kill my own mother as she drained my father dry.<br>I remember bright lights in the road. Like industrial lights, like you would expect to see in someone's garage. A blood red wall; hitting it head first and _feeling_ my nose break against it; someone shooting me, the pain exploding in my neck and stomach. Only then does it goes black.  
>My vision is blurred as I wake, sweat caking my hair to my forehead. Something is beeping nonstop to my right, and there's a tube hooked up to my hand. A breeze wafts in, carrying the scent of disinfectant and medication galore. Great; they sent me to the hospital.<br>Now how does one explain a vampire attack? Maybe say "Edward got mad at me"? With all the pop culture about them these days, it could work. If everyone here just so happened to be an obnoxious normal teenager, that is.  
>A sharp pain shoots through my midsection when I try sitting up, making the beeps only come quicker. These things are so annoying some times. My fingers feel around over my chest through the thin hospital gown, tugging at the small sensor.<br>Of course, the monitor now read that I'd flat-lined; which would only serve the purpose of alerting the doctors and nurses. Then again, maybe that'd be a good way to get answers. Just kinda sit there, act like they've been expected (which they would be) and refuse to hook back up or something.  
>I shook my head, watching the door as I searched for my clothes. Normally they keep them in the room, right? Medical dramas tend to show that.<br>Of course, rather than finding my clothes, I find the room to be a tad different from a regular hospital. A floor-length glass tube sat against the wall. Well, more like pressed into the wall. Something floated inside, but it's not like I want to snoop now. Probably just a feeding frenzy of fish anyway.  
>"Oh, you're awake." Okay, did I forget my meds again? Because that voice kind of just came out of no where. Yeah, that was probably it. Who knew when they brought me in. Could've been weeks. Some kind of coma.<br>"Who are you?" was my quiet reply. A sound of moving water, swishing like someone was swimming. Probably just the fish again. Yeah, I was off my meds.  
>"My name, madam, is Abraham Sapien. And you are Raziel Wilder, correct?"<br>At this, my first response was to correct him. Raziel was the name of a great angel. A name that would never fit me. It's not that I'm some good little Christian girl (which I'm not), just that my actions are considered dirty and low.  
>"Rose. I prefer the name Rose." Still looking around, my vision caught on a green, shimmering figure inside of the glass. No, not in it. Beside it.<br>"You caused quite a stir coming in here, Rose." A striped figure, either a darker (much darker) green, or a black color. I couldn't really tell which. It was wearing compression shorts, oddly enough. A civilized monster. Now that would be a fun one to work with.  
>"You should be thankful that-"<br>"That you've not eaten me yet?" Okay, that wasn't a very smart move. Don't try that at home, kiddies. It's never smart to antagonize the monsters. Then again, I've never been very smart.  
>"That Agent Shawnee had a bad aim. Two millimeters to the left and you would be paralyzed." At this, I tried to challenge him by getting up. Key word: tried. The creature pushed forward, helping to keep me steady when my feet hit the ground. Everything hurt, but his nails digging into my wrists were much worse. Okay, that was a huge lie. My stomach and back were the worst pain. I guess getting shot does that to you though.<br>Go figure, even in my line of work, this is the first time I've been shot. Ever. Well, with actual bullets at least. I mean, I don't think having a witch doctor's giant leech spew acid would count as much.  
>The man seemed surprised as he stared down at me, either that or his face was stuck that way. Permanent frown, wide o, and two slits for a nose. Hello, Voldemort.<br>I reached a tendril of energy out to him as reflex, an immediate thing when I close my eyes. One sense is denied, another tries to make its way through. I'm special that way.  
>Normally, I can read people. I blink my eyes even, and it decides to latch to them, their entire life story is unraveled before my eyes. But, only those who still have a beating heart, and those still human enough to die.<br>"They plan to question you, you . I was told to alert them when you awoke." Intelligent blue eyes widened considerably, if they even could. Maybe it was a trick of the light... Yeah, it's nothing but a trick. How can you widen something that's stuck?  
>"I kinda figured. Why else would a monster keep me alive?" Once again that stern air off of him as I blinked. God this was annoying... I don't want to feel his emotions! Then again, beneath it all, was a hint of shock.<br>"You act like you know this situation well." I gave a small nod in reply to his question. Most kids who get homeschooling are weirdly religious or stay full idiots. Well, in my opinion, that second may be true. My life has been filled by hunting vamps and enjoying the more mysterious things in life. Basically, I kill the undead and help my dad hunt monsters for a living. Doesn't that sound fun?  
>"Not the first time I've gotten captured, bubba. Normally, Dad comes and gets me sooner. You're in for hell when he does." Another blink from myself, and he's feeling somewhat... concerned? Now that's a new one.<br>"Do you not remember...?" He looked at me like he was genuinely worried, something which caught me off guard. What on Earth did he think I wouldn't remember? Did he know about my father? No, no, keep cool, pretend everything is okay.  
>"Go get your friends. I'll be right here." He walked off with what looked like a sneer, and finally I was given the peace I'd been praying for.<p> 


End file.
